fandom_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Vinnie Gogwell
"Deep into that darkness peering, long I stood there, wondering, fearing, doubting, dreaming dreams no mortal ever dared to dream before" — Edgar Allan Poe Vinnie Gogwell, better known as Vinnie, is the character made by Zachary Byrum for the Night in the Woods fanbase. In Longest Night, his sign is Nero. His character theme is Gangster's Paradise by Coolio. Appearance Vinnie is a cat with black fur and has his hair dyed blond. He has large blue eyes, he can also be seen flicking his right ear frequently throughout the game while idle. His attire consists of a blue tracksuit with a red torso and thick white rings on the sleeves. He wears a white T-shirt and a pair of white sneakers. Personality Vinnie Gogwell has a unique personality, primarily having Tourette's Syndrome. He's cocky and, at first, short with those around him, even referring to himself as "a madman." As the times progresses, he becomes slightly more compassionate, sometimes comforting others who question their personal worth. He seems to worry about himself and appears to genuinely care for his subscribers. Possibly due to his depression, Vinnie often reflects on how much he wants to commit suicide, but doesn't have the guts to pull the trigger. After being prescribed to do so by Dr. Hank, he keeps a journal. Background Vinnie was born in 1997, being age 21 in the year 2017. He is the son of parents whose families worked the factory in Possum Springs for generations. Since the factory closed they’ve worked and saved money to enable Vinnie to be the first member of the family to attend college. Vinnie went for three semesters, dropped out, and moved back into her parents' basement. Vinnie has always been a bit troubled: having been born with Tourette's Syndrome, which causes him to tic, twitch, or crack his neck uncontrollably. But he unknowingly has paranormal abilities. When he was in high school, his mental illness became so worse, that he had to be homeschooled, leaving him with a bad reputation in the town. He has no idea how to cope with these feelings, but through sheer chance he begins to notice something dark going on in town, a trail of clues leading up into the woods. In Lost Constellation Vinnie is shown to be younger and was asking her grandfather about shooting someone in the face with a shotgun at a young age, but they then enter into a conversation about jail, where Vinnie asks about a ghost story which then leads onto the game, with Vinnie interrupting the story to state his opinion on what is happening. Relationships Vinnie used to be in a relationship with Mae back when he was in high school, but Mae stated she was with Cole. When asked what their dream dates would be like, Vinnie refers to his dream date as "they", which suggests that he is not picky between girls by Britt. Friends * Mae - Mae and Vinnie became very close friends. Mae seems to understand Vinnie and the problems he goes through. Vinnie sometimes doesn't understand Mae or her family but he tends to get along with her and finds her rather interesting and peculiar. Vinnie even visits her home and family, something not even Gregg has done. * Gregg - Gregg is Mae's best friend from high school. The two were well known for being troublemakers around town, and often committed acts that they vaguely refer to as "crimes". Gregg seems to have calmed since high school, but is re-inspired to do similar things to what they did when they were younger when Mae returns, a fact addressed in the game by Angus. Since Gregg and Vinnie met, they had an idea to steal the Mayor's speech and replace it with one Vinnie wrote as a joke. * Angus - Vinnie wasn't close to Angus and was initially acquainted with him through Gregg, as he is Gregg's boyfriend. Throughout the game, however, Mae and Angus become close friends, Angus even sharing very personal details of his childhood with Mae. They also play in the same band together, in which, Vinnie listens to on his laptop. * Bea - Bea is sometimes on the same level with Vinnie, but she thinks of him as a lost cause. Still, she and Vinnie has the same favorite color, "Black". * JackSepticEye - Seán William McLoughlin (born 7 February 1990), better known by his online pseudonym JackSepticEye (or simply Jack), is an Irish YouTube personality, known primarily for his comedic Let's Play series and vlogs. As of May 2018, his channel has over 9 billion views and over 19 million subscribers, currently ranked the 35th most-subscribed YouTube channel1 as well as the most-subscribed channel in Ireland. * Markiplier - Mark Edward Fischbach (born June 28, 1989), known online as Markiplier, is an American YouTube personality. Originally from Honolulu, Hawaii, he began his career in Cincinnati, Ohio, and is currently based in Los Angeles, California. As of April 2018, his channel has over 9 billion total video views and 20 million subscribers, and is currently the 32nd most-subscribed channel on YouTube. Fischbach specializes in Let's Play videos, commonly of survival horror video games. Category:Characters